


BEG

by lawyer39



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39
Summary: 无敌ooc 看之前确认一下自己的at打开了没有点病的嗣





	BEG

在这已望到天堂缺口的世上，什么上帝天使都不可信，全因他们正破坏我们最后的所在。   
可我宁愿相信不可见的上帝也不见得能相信父亲。   
眼底载满晦暗的欲望还要装作沉默，若他也相信上帝，定会惊骇自己亵渎的妄想，为此日夜煎熬。   
驾驶EVA吧。父亲以命令的姿态时刻凌驾于我。   
在末日中与同伴扬起钢铁之舞，披荆斩棘，九死一生。   
被钉于十字上的使徒，被插上虚假翅膀的伊卡洛斯，被窃取的果实。   
取代使徒凭果实的智慧欲驰骋天堂的人，终究会被推下巴别塔，被降下神罚。   
神亲自来判处我无了期的痛苦。   
或许都是天上的那位算计好的一切，自小失去至亲，无人所爱，种种种种，都是为了降下这道惩罚而准备。   
因贪婪犯下了理所当然的罪孽。   
从汲取中获得堪比重生的爱。   
果实间的吸引。   
我的神告诉我无法完全理解的福音，引导我扼杀自己的灵魂。   
获得未来的重生。   
渚薰，最后的死者，点亮我们最终身份——lilin。   
我的施洗者约翰，爱我的到底是哪一个你？或许你“爱”人类？   
将这无情神圣的爱都吞下，无论冰冷的头颅抑或灵魂一切都会属于我。   
终于到我吻你了，我吻到你的双唇了。渚君，你睁开双眼啊，为什么你的唇变得如此冰冷？使徒与人的差别吗？明明唇瓣那么柔软。   
还好，这双唇再也吐不出难以明了的神谕。   
也吐不出如玫瑰撩人的怜惜。   
凝视着我的爱渐渐腐朽，我要卸下钢铁华丽的躯壳，抱着他，亲吻他，不离不弃，拥入生命之海。   
漂散的血包裹全身，爱与憎于橙色的泉水中融合，洗去我无用的身躯。   
在消散前，与我吞下爱憎的血液，浸入最后一吻吧。   
渚君，你还是什么都不说。任何情绪都已不能让你爱怜。   
我哪里都不要去，就要这么抱着你，到橙色地狱的尽头，锈蚀我们的魂魄什么都不剩。   
在寂静里呼吸，依稀可见一双赤红的眼睛。   
依旧俊美的圣徒伸出双手向我靠近，熟悉，哀恸的笑容愈发清晰。   
“薰君……”往幽暗的深渊睡去。   
“真嗣君，我爱你。”   
脖子上感受到他不再冰冷的体温。   
笑容在放大。   
天堂的门悄然打开。   
“不要离开我。不要背叛我。”   
“只要你希望。”   
“爱我吧爱我吧爱我吧……”   
“我是为了遇见你而诞生于这个世界。”   
双手收紧，切断呼吸。   
张开的唇瓣沉溺于混沌间的深吻。   
你的残酷，我视为珍宝。   
你的温柔，我无法救赎。   
逝去的爱人，头颅浮于生命之海，而我，再穿上沾有他血渍的钢铁舞衣，成为十字上新的使徒。   
直至灵魂再次相融。


End file.
